international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind Fournier
Rosalind Fournier is one of the main Cures of Liberte Pretty Cure. Rosalind is a shy and reserved young girl, who loves art and her Innu culture. She aspires to be a reknowned Canadian artist one day. She gets really uncomfortable in most social situations, and usually only sticks to her art so she doesn't have to face it. Her alter ego is Cure Frost and her theme colors are blue and white. She is represented by snowflakes. She can change into two alternate forms, Swing Souffle and Lemon Line Dance. General Information Appearance Rosalind has long straight black hair, and grey eyes for which she wears glasses. She often wears a purple shirt with a grey tank top underneath and a blue skirt with black leggings underneath, and green flats. Cure Frost has grey hair, which grows in length and forms a bun and braid when she transforms. Her eyes change colour to a light blue during transformation. Cure Frost wears the a long jacket with large sleeves and a bow and brooch adorning it, and a large decorative skirt underneath. She also dons long white stockings and blue and white boots, as well as white elbow length gloves. Cure Frost's outfit takes inspiration from traditional Innu clothing. Relationships Family *'Lea Fournier' - Lea is Rosalind's mother. *'Louis Fournier' - Louis is Rosalind's father. Friends *'Emilie Levesque' - Emilie and Rosalind became good friends and eventually romantic partners after teaming up together as Pretty Cures. *'EBC Chess Club' - As the captain of the small chess club, Rosalind has formed good friendships with the small ensemble. *'Blue' - Rosalind has become friendly with the God of the Earth, and talks to him occasionally concerning her duty as a Pretty Cure. Etymology Fournier - The name Fournier is derived from Latin "furnarius" meaning "man of the oven". It is a common surname in Montreal. Rosalind - Rosalind is a Latin name meaning "pretty rose". Cure Frost - Frost is the coating or deposit of ice that may form in humid air in cold conditions. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is based on winter weather. Pretty Cure Cure Frost Cure Frost is Rosalind's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by snowflakes. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!. She uses a PreChanMirror to transform. Swing Souffle thumb|70px|left Butterscotch Belly Dance is one of the form changes Cure Frost can use. In this form, she wears her hair in a high ponytail with a blue bow. She wears a white blouse and high waisted black overall-dress, as well as black and blue shoes. Cure Frost's attack in this form is Jujube Jitterbug. Lemon Line Dance thumb|70px|left Lemon Line Dance is one of the form changes Cure Frost can use. In this form, her hair is worn in two low, loose braids and topped with a purple cowgirl hat. She also wears a purple and white cowgirl dress, purple boots and a deep purple neckerchief. Her attack in this form is . Innocent Cure Frost is Cure Frost's upgraded form. In this form, she wears a white dress with a red, blue, and green tiered skirt. She gains a translucent blue back bow, and her boots become entirely white. In this form, her hair is also nearly white. Attacks - Cure Frost's solo finisher. She needs her LovePreBrace for it. *'Jujube Jitterbug' - Swing Souffle's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Lemon Line Dance's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Cure Frost's dual finisher with Cure Maple. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure changement miroir roulement!" - Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change! is the official transformation phrase used by Rosalind Fournier in Liberte Pretty Cure. Trivia *Rosalind is of Innu descent, a First Nations group found in Quebec and Labrador. *Rosalind is fluent in English and is a much more functional bilingual than Emily. Gallery Rosalind-fournier.png|Rosalind's casual profile frost.png|Cure Frost's profile picture swing.png|Swing Souffle's profile lemon.png|Lemon Line Dance's Profile curefrostletitgoo.png|Cure Frost using her Pretty Cure powers. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures